Wondering Thoughts: A Percy x Annabeth One Shot
by Percabethtrash
Summary: A one shot about Percy and Annabeth. They are journeying to meet the rest of the 7 Hero's of Olympus in order to complete yet another quest. Percy and Annabeth have a night under the stars together, and he talks to her about wishing they were normal. Relatively short.


**I watched her as she slept peacefully next to me. At times like this, I wondered how this beautiful woman chose me to share her life with. Yes, I know, that's pretty sappy coming from me, but it's Annabeth I'm talking about. Wha else do you expect. My mind could easily conjure up hundreds of sappy comments about her, but I think I'll spare you this time.**

 **Her breathing was slow, and her hair was now in a slightly ratty pony tale from the long journey so far. I have no idea where we are now, other than under a sky full of stars. Big surprise, the Gods need our help once again, and despite my protesting, Annabeth and I are burdened with the responsibility of completing another seemingly impossible quest.**

 **This time, we have to deal with more giants that have been escaping, before they wake Mother Earth. But at the moment, it's the least of my concerns. The only thing I'm worried about is Annabeth, as always.**

 **After continuously drawing lazily crafted circles onto her skin as she rests next to me, my body was enveloped in last thing I remember is dropping a protective arm over the beauty next to me, as more of a comfort for me rather than her.**

 **One of the major downsides of being a demigod, other than the constant and extremely narrow escapes from death, is the wondrous nightmares we get to endure almost nightly. Of course, they aren't just regular nightmares either; normally, they give clues to a quest, describe what's going to happen, or you may even get a surprise visit from a God or Goddess. Tonight was no different, considering that I was visited by my not so favorite goddess, Hera. In a nutshell, she told me to be cautious of Annabeth, blah, blah, blah, and that at the end of our quest, I'd have to make a decision she wasn't sure I could handle.**

 **When I awoke next, the sun hadn't even completely risen. Annabeth was wide awake, and was fixing a fire to cook some of our rations from camp. I decided at that moment to ignore Hera for the time being. All she ever did was make things worse. For the love of Gods, she took MY memories and basically kidnapped me for 8 months, took Jason's memory, and has an ongoing feud with my girlfriend. My kindness can only be stretched so thin.**

 **"Good morning, Perce." Annabeth began cooking some sort of breakfast over the fire.**

 **" Morning, Annabeth. How long till we have to meet the rest of the gang?" As much as I'd love to spend all of my time alone with her, she and I both were well aware of our short time frame.**

 **" You should eat fast, Percy. While you do that, I can start packing up camp, and then we need to leave. Piper and Hazel sent an Iris message to me while you were sleeping. She said they'd be at our meeting place by around eight." Annabeth handed me the now slightly charred sausage and immediately began to clean up our temporary home.**

 **Finishing my small meal was the easy part, and so was the packing up. Having to walk another 50 miles in about 2 hours, now that was going to be a challenge.**

 **The last thing Annabeth did was blow out the flames. She stomped on the ashes just to be sure, and intertwined her hand with mine. Beginning to pull me forward, she started our march.**

 **"Wait, before we go…" I let my voice drift off. I took a step towards her, and I pulled her hand towards me. Swiftly letting go of her , I steadied the slightly wobbly girl by placing my hands on her sides. Before she could get lost in her worry, I leaned in and kissed her. For a single moment, nothing else mattered but Annabeth and I. My bliss was short lived.**

 **My girl pulled back, and gave me a small smile.**

 **"Not bad, Seaweed brain." Gods, I loved when she called me that.**

 **" What? Are you surprised, Wise Girl?"**

 **" Of course not. As much as I needed that, we actually have to get moving now." Once again, our fingers were laced together as we started our walk to the East coast.**

 **For a while we carried on in silence, hand in hand, taking in our surroundings. It gave my thoughts some time to stray. As minutes started to slip away, the silence was increasingly becoming too much.**

 **" Annabeth, if you weren't a daughter of Athena, or an architect, what do you think you'd be doing?" I asked her. She looked at me with her stormy orbs. Man, I could get lost in her eyes , and never want to be found.**

 **" I don't really know, to be honest. I've never thought about it. Maybe an interior designer or a researcher. What brought that up?" A hint of concern lingered in her voice. I could tell she thought something was up.**

 **" Nothing really. Sometimes, I just, I just wander what it would be like to be normal." Annbeth didn't seem surprised by my answer. I know she has thought about it too. What our lives would be like if we didn't have to save the world every five minutes , or come to the rescue every other day.**

 **Sometimes, it's all that could get me through the day. Making up scenarios in my head about Annabeth and I's lives if we were normal. We'd be in highschool, maybe even going to Prom. I mean we still are in highschool, but you get what I'm saying. We'd be able to go anywhere or do anything, without the threat of a monster attacking.**

 **What's kind of a scary thought that crosses my mind every now and again is if I wasn't a demigod or Annabeth wasn't a demigod, then neither one of us would have ever gone to Camp Half- Blood, and we may not have ever met. That's something I never want to experience again, being away from her. Eight months was hard when I barely remembered her, I can't imagine lasting anywhere near that long with my memories.**

 **" You know, if we were normal, then we may not have ever of met? Percy?" Annabeth's voice snapped me back into reality.**

 **" I know, I'm ok. I just don't want to think about my life without you, that's all." Flashing my grin, we filled the air with pointless conversation. After what felt like minutes, but was actually a little over an hour and a half, we made it to our meeting location. At the exact same time, Annabeth and I sighed with relief. We finally made it, all on our own.**


End file.
